


Huskies and Slushies

by PhoenixWillRise



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, Football player!Connor, High School, M/M, Slushies, Teenagers, au coliver, coliver - Freeform, early!Coliver, football jock!Connor, mascot!Oliver, nerd!Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor causes the football team to lose a close game and what better way  to harp about his feelings then to the school’s dorky mascot sitting on the hood of his car in a 7 Eleven parking lot with a slushie in one hand and the dog head of the costume at his side. This would be an interesting night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Cute

 Butterfingers.

That would now be his nickname. Though it would be far more pleasant than the names the school body would no doubt come up on Monday morning as he made his way down the halls. How did he make that fumble, more importantly how did that mighty asshat on defense even get there so fast. No one really cared to answer his question as they scorned him out of the locker room. He had a feeling that his locker items would be mysteriously hung on the flagpole later tonight.

Wes, Laurel (school news reporter) and even Asher had all been awkwardly comforting after the game but from their weary facial expressions they were probably scared of being seen with the school’s public enemy no. 1 at the moment.

Feeling more and more anxious he attempted to calm his breathing repeatedly running his hand through his thick dark hair disheveling it even more so.. He was walking unsteadily before it turned into a mad dash toward his hand-me-down, 'dinged in the oddest places' Honda Civic his sister had used in high school and first year of college. It had tons of miles on it but it sure was handy as a quick get away from this glorified prison hole some called school.

Connor finally released the breath he’d been holding as he’d run across the school campus into the parking lot.

_Why did I get distracted?Why!?_

One second he’d had the ball tight in his hands the next from the corner of his eyes he’d seen the famous school mascot Husky suddenly stumble about as he landed awkwardly on his paws before bumping into one of the cheerleaders who’d been supporting the cheerleader pyramid. Needless to say they came tumbling down hard. The spectators had laughed and pointed as they fell out of formation. Apparently almost breaking your neck was a laughing matter to these folk.

_Who knew?_

What caused even more of an uproar was the frazzled looking Prom Queen/ Smarty Pants Michaela Pratt and her manicured finger being waved maliciously at the guy in the dog suit. Herr icy glare of hers had no doubt scared off the poor guy in the mascot suit as he ran out.

The last thought that went through Connor’s head was, _“Man that was embarrassing the entire school just saw this loser completely screw-”_

That was precisely the moment he screwed up himself and tripped over his feet. He shut his eyes in shame at the low grumbling of groans coming from their side of the bleachers and the roaring cheers on the opposing side as they managed to win a close game. A very close game.

He had to get out of here. Now. Since beginning high school his anxiety had been getting worse and worse. This would probably be enough to send him in a full out panic attack. Using those breathing exercises his coach would teach his more aggressive players he calmed himself enough to drive out of the parking lot and kept driving. He needed to go to a place where no one he knew even remotely would recognize him and his face of shame. Perhaps he was being melodramatic but in a small town like his, news traveled fast and stayed in the headlines until some other exciting bit got attention.

Connor huffed annoyed at the vibrating coming from his Letterman jacket. Like he really needed to see the texts and calls coming in from God knows who.

An hour and a half passed by and he found himself in front of a brightly lit 7 Eleven. Time to fuel on junk food. That seemed to make his sister happier after a long day at her part-time job in foods. The teen eyed the suspicious looking bunch of fellow teenagers smoking and laughing at the darkest corner of the parking lot before deciding to park in the only patch of light coming from a working streetlamp. He squinted and leaned over the steering wheel to make sure what he was seeing was real.

There was in fact a strange looking character sitting on the hood of its car slurping at the straw of a large cup of what looked like an ‘Icee’.

Curiosity got the better of him. He clambered out of his car, pocketing his keys as Connor approached the strange scene. He tilted his head slightly as he finally got a clearer view, it was a boy around his age sitting in half of what looked like a dog costume with his school’s name written across its front and beside the boy was the head of the costume. If he was high as those kids in the corner were at the moment, this would be a trippy sight to behold.

The crunching sound his footsteps made finally alerted the oblivious boy. Glasses with big round frames reflected the light coming from the street lamp. Connor recognized those geeky glasses he’d rescued them himself from being broken by a fellow teammate . A teammate who’d coincidentally been suspended the next day for bullying.

Connor with a fake expression of astonishment slapped his hands to the sides of his face:

“Oh no the illusion is shattered!"

The person in the half suit turned to fully face a suddenly stunned Connor. The football player never knew a pretty boy could be hidden underneath all that furry, silly mascot suit.

A slight squeaking sound came from the straw as the boy with a frowning face released it from his bright red lips.“Yeah, yeah, yeah laugh all you want. I really don't care."

Connor grimaced at the harsh tone in this attractive boy’s voice. He thought, _’I guess I’m not the only one having a tough day.’_

The teen took a few more steps, going around the boy’s car to stand in front of the angry looking boy. The jock remembered seeing him in his math class. He would walk right past the quiet student as he made his way to the back where the “cool crowd” spent their time gossiping or taking a nap. It wasn’t hard to see that the kid was an obvious math whiz when called on and a bit of a teacher's pet.

What else were you suppose to call the person who reminded the teacher at the last minute about collecting the homework from the previous night right before the bell rang?

_‘What was his name Octavius, Omar....’_

"Ollie, Oliver right?"

The boy stopped sucking on his neon green straw to lift his eyebrows at Connor. Clearly surprised that one of the most handsome boys in their class remembered his name.

"Wha-uh yea! Yes! Tha- that’s me. And you're Connor right? One of the football jocks." _And the boy I’ve had a crush on since Freshmen Year._

 


	2. Slushies for Two?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Oliver continue their night conversation in the cold parking lot of a 7-Eleven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think P.E. as punishment for hacking into the school system is possible but I remember P.E. being punishment enough and having the desperate need to avoid it as much as possible.

"Ugh please don't mention anything about that sport! I just want to forget the entire game! Everyone is pissed beyond belief that we lost. I rather not talk about it."

He ran one hand nervously through his thick hair wincing as his fingers got caught on tangled ends.

Oliver regarded him carefully,"We actually lost? How did that even happen? I mean the game was so close.”

"I guess we’re still talking about the most embarrassing moment of my high school life. I single-handedly cost us the game. Weren't you there?"

Suddenly the thought of having this cute guy watching from the sidelines at his big screw up made a strange twisting sensation in his stomach.

Oliver slowly licked his sugar covered lips not at all mesmerizing a starring Connor,"No I- kinda just left after knocking Michaela off the pyramid. God for a tiny person she has this glare that can kill. I swear I felt ice in my veins when she looked at me."

Connor rocked on the balls of his feet as he played with the keys in his pocket. Clearly lost in his thoughts of Oliver acting so suggestively with each lick he made at his red lips.He didn't seem to fully acknowledge the first sentence Oliver had said.

Seeing Oliver waiting for his own response, he mentally kicked himself,"Well by tomorrow everyone will forget about Miss Perfect falling and remember how I screwed up the team."

Olive chewed on the straw thoughtfully as he leaned slightly forward, "Any possible outcomes you have in mind?"

Connor blew a raspberry before replying,"Possibly them flushing my head down the toilet, shunning me, or finding another way to mentally and emotionally scar me."

He smiled at the snort Oliver made as he recovered from laughing.  
"The first one sounds disgusting."

The jock nodded solemnly,"Yes and completely cliche. Maybe they'll be original?"

Oliver made a face,” Um do you want them to be original? I mean they could come up with worst ways but I am sure you will be able to handle all the crap they throw at you. If not come to the library with me. It is a ‘No Jock' zone. I’ll be your bodyguard.”

Connor grinned,” I’ll remember that Oliver. But I’m a jock too Genius.”

"Some exceptions can be made. Want some of my slushy?"

Oliver held out a half full cup of Icee the dome of it giving Connor a look at the blue coloring. “Is this how you comfort yourself after a bad day?"

He saw Oliver scoot over in his silly suit and move the costume head to the other side,leaving enough room on the hood for Connor to sit.

It was odd how they went from acting like strangers who shared the same math teacher to sharing stories in a slightly dark parking lot. He sat as close as possible. Oliver didn’t seem to mind as Connor touched the furriness of his arm.

Oliver sighed,"Well yea beats going home to all that family drama. Plus slurping ice ladled with artificially colored corn syrup seems to make my humiliation of being my awkward self less daunting."

Connor leaned over toward the offered straw and took a sip. It was amazing.Sweet and refreshing. Only some of the words that could describe this time with the bespectacled boy. 

He smacked his lips at the sweetness left. "Not bad. So Mr.Husky the Mascot who’s the other guy you share this suit with?”

Oliver gave him a curious look. As if he didn’t understand Connor. “What do you mean another guy-?”

“You know that guy that who does the flips and the splits? That dude is amazing. Like honestly I almost missed Millstone's pass when he did those moves last game."

Oliver paused for second before his face broke out into a wide smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes. He responded,"It apparently pays being a flexible mascot. I didn't even think people noticed me."

Connor was sneaking another sip the delicious sugary drink before he almost spat it out.Oliver quickly recited an apparent well-known phrase,”If you stain this. You are paying its dry-cleaning.”

His dark eyes widened in disbelief at Oliver’s confession.

"You're the same person?!”exclaimed Connor. “Why the hell aren't you on the cheerleading team? I mean the dudes they have right now have nothing on you. A pretty face and a nice body that bends like yours does, Michaella would ditch her bestie and make you her new one."

The jock was in such a state of shock that he kept rambling to himself about how Oliver had a very high chance of dethroning Michaela from her head cheerleading position. Something that Oliver was in no way thinking of ever doing so. He barely tolerated high school making it worse by upsetting one of the most popular girls in school was just not his idea of fun.

Ducking his head to look at his now empty cup of sugary ice he hoped Connor couldn’t see his blushing from the tips to his ears to his cheeks. Did Connor honestly just say he had a pretty face and a decent body.Well he said nice but what did that make the unattainable label free Connor Walsh interested in him.

“How did you even get to be the mascot? I thought the cheerleaders took turns or something.”

Oliver pulled a face. “ Do you really expect them to be in a smelly hot suit in public?”

“Guess not but why do you do it?”

Oliver set the cup to his side feeling nervous under that intense gaze that Connor had. As if he were solely focused on Oliver and everything, the football fail, the smelly parking lot, even the slight flickering of the streetlamp did not exist just the two of them.

"I am facing the dire consequences of ditching P.E. for computer time in the library and the labs. And it may be that I was dared to hack into the school system to give us half-days but I got caught.I actually should be grateful considering what I did could have gotten me expelled.”

Connor gaped at him,”You are the most nerdy badass person I have ever met! So what this is like some weird deal you got going on with the principal?”

“I can’t say much but I may also have been used to improve their computer security. Anyways If I want to graduate I have to do something physical. Being stuck in this costume seemed the better option than running with freshmen and doing weights with the beef head jocks.” 

He laughed at Connor who looked slightly offended before laughing along. "Hey I'm one of them.”

And Connor would have definitely not minded seeing Oliver in the weight room. 

"No aren’t you on the honor roll? And anyways I wouldn't fit in anyways. Mainly because of those days of being bullied by jocks has made slightly have a bitter hate for them. Being near dumbbells may be too tempting to resist throwing at them."

Connor felt his stomach roll unpleasantly at the thought of having actually been close to those who he was positive were involved in torturing Oliver at school. He would need to find a way to make them pay but first.

He nodded."Fair enough.I’ll make them back off Oliver. If they are still troubling you.”

“I think they calmed down after they heard Calvin get suspended. And Edwin, Peter, Alex...all of the main ones who bullied me. You wouldn’t know anything about that would you?”

Connor bit at this lip before winking at the wide eyed boy,” That is a story for another time.”

‘Another time’,thought Oliver wistfully,

“ I still think you would make a fantastic cheerleader."

"Who would date a gay cheerleader?"He heard the slight squeaking sound as Connor moved closer. He couldn’t help but want to do the same

There was a pause before a sigh, "A meathead of a jock who thinks awkward nerdy/mascots are hot"

Oliver felt himself move closer as Connor filled the rest of the space between them.

He raised his eyes to meet bright, dark chocolate colored eyes,"Who would that be?"

Connor shyly ducked his head before smiling.

"Me.”


	3. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Connor get to know each other while planning their first date.

There was nervous laughs and slight stuttering, but Connor managed to properly ask Oliver out on a date this weekend. And the ever so graceful Oliver had asked a few times if he was absolutely sure before Connor took his clammy hand, and firmly nodded.

Connor lickedhis dry lips,"Yes Oliver. I want to go on a date with you...if that’s fine with you of course. Unless you know you’re busy or something…”

He suddenly felt very exposed. He was the master in maintaining a fake air of confidence in whatever he said or did. But with Oliver he didn’t want that. He didn’t see him as just a jock but as something more.

“No I-I would like very much to go out with you Connor.”

He glanced down at their joined hands liking just how his long pale fingers felt secure and warm in Connor’s grip.

An exchange of phone numbers along with the fumbling of phones and fuzzy caller ID pictures led them to sit inside Oliver’s car as they continued to get to know one another. Through conversation of course. Both wondering if they would ever stop finding something to talk about.

Oliver was blocking all the dickheads sending Connor rude messages to his phone, some from people he knew others from complete strangers,when Connor asked:

“So have you ever talked to that group over there?"

A blushing Oliver glanced over in the direction Connor was nodding toward. He was slightly distracted at the proximity they were at now. Connor was leaning over the console his arm warm from Oliver bare one. He'd decided that if he was going to be asked out on a date properly that it would be best to be asked out as Oliver the hacker then Oliver the Husky Mascot. 

He squinted through foggy window at the dark corner Connor was pointing at before nodding his head,"Uh once I believe."

Connor raised an eyebrow,"How did that happen?"

He whispered a “thank you” as he got back his phone their hands meeting again.

"Well I was buying some snacks my brothers wanted and I’m about to leave when I see them having the hardest time getting their Slushies."

He blinked. "What?"

The bespectacled teen chuckled at the memory,"Yea I saw one just looking so sad and another looking into their cup with a pout. Apparently they had been pressing the hot nacho cheese button instead."

Connor snorted,"Oh god-"

"Yea so I helped them out and got them a new cup from Mac, the store manager, who knows me and they were just really happy and grateful. They're a bit too high for me but they're nice."

The other teen could only stare at the boy in glasses sitting beside him.

"You definitely don't stick to the status quo." He was eyeing the contents of the very cluttered car. There was the mascot costume, a tennis racket, and an open messenger bag filled to the brim with heavy textbooks.

"Um thank you? I'm just an all around person. Except I can't seem to get a membership in the cool kids crowd. I wonder why I mean my glasses are dope and my pants aren't as baggy."

He shrugged innocently at Connor's opened mouth.

The jock laughed,"First no one says dope unless you're an old fashioned cop, second you wear khaki pants which make your ass look fantastic but no, Ollie, that's a no."

"Haters gonna hate!, said Oliver in a low voice. "

He tilted his head at Connor's fond look,"Plus they seem to work on you. I guess you just must be a fellow misfit. I mean you don’t really seem to like sitting with the jocks. And from a source on the cheerleading team you rather go to a study group session then party on a school night-"

Connor huffed,"It's a school night! I like straight A's. How can I function without a proper night's sleep?"

The taller teen continued,“But then again you quit going to my friend's book club after-"

"I was in that for half a semester," Connor interrupted rather defensively. "And in my defense I would have stayed if they had not gone on to read fucking Twilight. I mean I would have been perfectly fine re-reading Harry Potter but no they chose that crap. I thought you would have figured that out genius."

"Oh I have. And you just go with the flow from what I have heard from you tonight. Those “cool kids” like to stick to their ridiculous stereotypes. You-you seem to fit in a different category."

Connor ducked his head fiddling with his turned off cellphone,"Your category I hope Oliver."

"Depends on your answer for my next question."Oliver had a wide grin on his face. Connor was becoming more and more obsessed in doing just about anything to make it appear. 

"Shoot."He squared his shoulders turning his complete attention on Oliver who was adorably flushed from the tips of his ears to his neck.

"Abc Family is having a Harry Potter weekend as it does every couple of weeks and I would like to see it with you."

Connor smiled,"Is this our plans for a first date?"

His smile widened as he saw the red-face Oliver playing nervously with his watch at his wrist,"Well if you want to call it -or maybe just two friends hanging out- uh…”

He hoped Connor wasn’t suddenly backing out of this date with him. He was sensitive and beautiful and-

"It's a date but how about I take you out to eat and we go to your place after to see it."

This would be one of the dorkiest, best of any dates Connor had experienced. Most were at parties that lacked any real conversation with his date since his lips would be busy making out with another boy but this date with the boy grinning brightly at nothing in particular would be different. A good different.

Oliver could only respond with,"Sounds...wicked?"

Connor just sprawled himself over the reclined seat as Oliver did the same. Connor was shaking with laughter his eyes wet and bright with happiness.

"You are such a nerd"

Oliver shrugged,"You seem to like me because of it."

"I do."

Maybe tonight hadn’t been the worst one in his high school career. But it was definitely one of the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos! I'm glad you all liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
